just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Now
It has been announced to be a buyable app on the Nintendo Store on the Wii U but no evidence of this interview has been found. How it works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to JustDanceNow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state. Requirements for Androids/iOS : 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68,6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. : 2. A screen compatible to the internet. : 3. Have fun! How it works on Wii U It will work as it's own game but is able to add devices for other players to join. The tablet will work as a screen for a player to control. It's still in development in beta stage. 'Track listing' More than 70 tracks will be on this app. *'(NOW) -> this song is available on Just Dance Now as of now.' *(7) -> You need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song *(B) indicates this song was playable on the beta version. *® indicates this song is restricted in the US and Canada. If a song doesn't have a (NOW) symbol, it means it's an upcoming song that will be released in the near future. *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. Trivia *Up to 20,000 people can dance on server. * Dance from classics from all the games. * This is the 2nd app ubisoft made for the phone. (The first was Autodance) * Data found in the archives have shown it will support Just Dance 2015 songs. * Servers will be region locked * We Can't Stop was leaked on a photo that was on the Netherlands site but took the photo down. *Some songs were HD remade for the game: **Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) **Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) **I Was Made For Lovin' You **Party Rock Anthem **Step By Step **Idealistic **Lollipop **Spectronizer **Katti Kalandal **Kurio ko uddah le jana **This is Halloween **Monster Mash *** Big Girl uses her beta element. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch, and after a week of the game coming out it was released. * Any song that was released before Just Dance 4 will be updated into a HD version. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is Happy by Pharrel Williams. * Happy is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Just Dance Now before launch. And the first song that is not a DLC. Videos and Photos Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Apps